


The World Is Quiet Here

by twistingsense



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Theta and Koschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingsense/pseuds/twistingsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words haven't been necessary in so long... for now they just sit quietly and enjoy what little silence and peace can be stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Quiet Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue. Have it.

  
The world is quiet here, in these few stolen hours of dark, simple familiarity before the suns rise and they must once again respond to the ever present call of their responsibilities, the demands of their families, the suffocating restrictions and expectations of this 'superior' society which they were born into...   


  


  
  


  


  


Born to take their places amongst the others after the Academy, born to see all of Time play out under the close monitoring of generations of their race. Born to watch, to study, and to interpret the events of billions of races. Only to watch, never to interfere. That comes with the severest of penalties.  


  


  


  
  


  


  


These tiny quiet hours, however, they spend sprawled across the softest of borrowed borrowed furs, indulging in sweet, warm mulled wines, appropriated from their family homes... They talk over the flawed philosophies of the governors, shut up in their isolated studies, deciding what is best for the rest of the Gallifreyan people. They talk of who really decided that just a few should make laws for so very many, and what they would propose as any form of interference in moderation, should either ever be taken into account for their opinions in counsel. They debate the various advantages and disadvantages of each generation of TARDIS.  


  


  


  
  


  


  


Some nights, if the pressure of the previous hours has been just that bit more draining than usual, they slip into a discussion of all those unwritten laws of their people, unspoken ordinances of things so taboo, they are understood as  never to even be acknowledged.  


  


  


  
  


  


  


  
Gallifreyans believe in the pursuance of intellectual advancement, of becoming accomplished, and of diversity of thought being the foremost goal second only to bringing into existence new invention. They even believe in growing their population, largely to suit their other aims, even to the extent of continually advancing the process of looming.  
  


  


  


  
  


  


  


What they don't believe in, however, is much more blatant. There is no doubt whatever to the fact that they have no inclination towards anything outside of their domed capitol, or their own minds. Gallifreyans overlook anything beyond the scope of intellectual pursuit and their own superiority. They place no value in emotions, at all. The primary relationship within their people is the group. You were never to be attached to one person in your many lives, even if you loved them. It was considered to be a waste of time, which really sounded comical, considering they have all of Time and everything within it at their beck and call.   


  


  


  
  


  


  


Even further than that, however, was the idea of permanence. The idea of 'forever' or 'eternity' was so distasteful a concept as to never even be broached. All time, and all people, and thus all ties that one might have to another were fleeting, and should never be taken into ones own hands. The very idea was considered as dirty as some of their more... unique curses.  


  


  


  
  


  


  


Their reasoning, of course, lay in the fact that any and all of them could live to be over a thousand years old, at least. To tie one's self to one other soul for that much time was... obscene. It wasn't done. If it was, there was a certain level upon which those who breached the accepted practices were treated as outsiders.  


  


  


  
  


  


  


These were the things they discussed in the quiet, darkened hours of peace. These and many others.  



End file.
